


I Heard You Talkin' (Gorgeous)

by mishmashfandom



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gallavich, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmashfandom/pseuds/mishmashfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey overhears a conversation between Ian and Mandy about a guy that Ian is seeing.<br/>Set after Mickey gets out of juvie the first time (ca. 2x02-ish)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Heard You Talkin' (Gorgeous)

”Come on! Tell me about your guy!”

Mickey sneered as Mandy’s voice rang through her closed bedroom door. She was talking to one of her “girlfriends” about their “boyfriends”. He finished making his sandwich and was on his way back to his room when he heard the voice of someone very much _not_ female giggle, “Get off my back, Mands, I’m not tellin’ you nothing!”

And holy shit. That was definitely Ian’s voice.   
Ian Gallagher, Mickey’s fuck buddy for going on almost a year, was in Mandy’s room talking about boys. Mickey had to admit, he was more than a little curious as to how that conversation was going.

“I know he has to be hot shit for you to even look his way,” Mandy said, and yeah okay, Mickey was _so_ eavesdropping on this conversation, morals be damned. He heard Gallagher groan through the door. “He is. Oh my God, Mandy, he so is, he’s freakin’ gorgeous, I can’t even...”

Mickey pulled away from Mandy’s door a little. _Gorgeous_ , huh? Just exactly how many guys were Gallagher doing? First Kash, then Mickey, and now this guy? Mickey knew Ian had probably screwed around a little while he was in juvie, but this had the ring of something serious to it. Not that Mickey _cared_ , he didn’t, but he’d make damn sure that Gallagher was double bagging next  time the two of them were getting down’n’dirty, that was for sure.

In the other room, Mandy was squealing and Ian was giggling again. Jesus Christ, Mickey had known Gallagher was gay, but he’d never really pecked him for the GBF type of gay. Despite not really wanting to hear about the _gorgeous_ guy Gallagher was doing, Mickey couldn’t help listening up when the giggling quieted down and conversation in the other room started up again.

“How does he look then? Is he good in bed? Who tops who?” Mandy giggled.

“Oh my God, Mandy!” Gallagher sounded absolutely scandalized, but there was also a laugh in his voice that Mickey really liked. He could just picture Ian sitting on the bed next to Mandy, blushing and covering his face with his hands the way he did sometimes when he got flushed. The thought almost made Mickey smile, before he remembered that Ian was talking about some other dude he was banging.

“Well?” Mandy asked, and Mickey heard Gallagher let out something closely resembling a _sigh_. “He’s pale, like me. He has dark hair. Blue eyes. He’s smaller than me. Like I said, good looking.”

Mickey and Mandy scoffed at the same time; Mickey quiet as to not get caught, and Mandy loud and disbelieving. “Wow, Ian, why don’t you describe him a little bit vaguer, the details are getting really uncomfortable here,” Mandy deadpanned. Mickey could almost feel her death glare through the door.

Ian chuckled lightly and sighed again. “You wanna hear details? Alright, you asked for it, I’ll give you details. When I touch him, I feel like I’m on fire. His skin is like a freaking girl’s; it’s all untarnished and soft, and he bruises even easier than I do, which is kind of impressive when you think about it.” Both Ian and Mandy chuckled here, but Mickey didn’t feel like laughing. Come to think of it, he actually felt a little sick. He had half a mind to just get up and walk away, but then Gallagher started talking again, so Mickey continued his self-inflicted torture.

“And his ass, Mandy, oh God, his ass is like the eighth wonder of the world! I could worship that ass all of my life and never get tired!” Which, okay, Mickey draws the line there. Ian thinks this guy is gorgeous and shit? Fine. It’s not like Mickey ever thought he was gonna win a beauty pageant or something. But talking about another dude’s ass like that? When Mickey knows he actually has quite the ass on him, himself? Not cool. Why does Gallagher have to notice things like that on guys that aren’t Mickey?

“He sounds like a catch. So are you two like, boyfriends now, or whatever?” he hears Mandy ask, and his stomach turns. Oh God, if Gallagher and this guy becomes too serious, then he won’t be needing someone like Mickey around anymore and…

“No way,” Ian laughs. “He’s closeted and like, allergic to feelings or something. I tried to kiss him once, and he threatened to cut my fucking tongue out. So no, definitely not my boyfriend.”

What.

No seriously what.

_Mickey_ had said that. After the first time Ian and him had fucked, Ian had tried to kiss him, and Mickey had said that, and oh. _Oh._ Mickey was an idiot. Gallagher wasn’t fucking some other guy; he had been talking about _Mickey_ all along. Which meant all that nice shit that Ian had just blabbered to Mickey’s baby sister _was about him_. Mickey felt his cheeks and ears heat up. Gallagher thought he was gorgeous?

In the other room, Ian was chuckling lightly. Mickey kind of wanted to strangle him for talking about Mickey like that, to his sister of all people. He also kind of wanted to ride him so hard he blacked out.

Mickey was so caught up in his own thoughts that he almost missed Mandy asking Ian if his ‘mystery’ guy was a good fuck. That caught his attention though. He was loath to admit it, but he was insanely curious as to what Ian might tell Mandy about their sex life. It wasn’t like Ian and him talked about it themselves. Not really at least.

Ian was probably blushing, Mickey thought. Next time he spoke, he definitely sounded bashful. “Christ, Mandy, you’re really fucking nosy, you know that?” Mandy just laughed at him.

“You want the truth?” Ian asked, still sounding bashful as shit.

Mandy sighed. “No I want you to lie to me,” she answered. Mickey could almost hear the epic eye-roll she was probably bestowing on Ian right now.

Ian sniggered, and then cleared his throat. “To be honest, he’s the best I’ve ever had. Hardest thing about being around him is trying not to look like I want to suck his dick every second of the day.”

Now Mickey was blushing. He felt his jeans get a little tighter too, because honestly, listening to Ian talk about Mickey like that was really fucking hot.

Mandy was giggling. “I bet he’s a gorgeous little needy bottom, giving it to you whenever you like,” she teased, and nope, no, this was not happening. Ian was groaning his sexy-time groan, and Mickey was having none of that. Just as Ian was about to reply, Mickey barged in through the door.

He took in the sight of the two of them, sitting cross-legged across from each other on the bed, like they were starring in some kind of chick-flick. Mandy looked annoyed. Ian looked like a kid caught with his hands in the cookie jar. Mickey leaned against the door and caught Gallagher’s eye.

“What’re you two girls talking about in here?” he asked. Ian looked like he wanted the bed to swallow him.

“None of your damn business, Mick, get out of my room!” Mandy screeched.

Mickey laughed, and pointed towards the couch. “That movie you like so much is on in about a minute. Thought you wanted to watch it?”

The silence that followed that comment was epic.

“The hell, Mick?” Mandy asked skeptically after a few seconds had passed.

Mickey just shrugged. “Hell bitch, you just about talked my ear off about this damn movie yesterday, and now you don’t even wanna watch it just ‘cause your boyfriend is here?” He scoffed. “Whatever, suit yourself,” and went to throw himself onto the couch.

A couple of minutes later, Ian and Mandy plopped down next to him. Mickey had to hide his smile.

* * *

Later, when the credits were rolling and Mandy was snoring softly from her position on the couch, Mickey chanced a look at Gallagher. The kid had been unusually quiet during the entire film, and Mickey was almost worried that the kid had fallen asleep like Mandy had.

He didn’t have to worry though. Ian was staring right at him, looking like he was preparing himself for a fight. Mickey stared right back at him, not letting any of his emotions show on his face.

“How much did you hear?” Ian asked after a pregnant pause.

Mickey grinned. “So, you think I’m gorgeous, huh?” he said instead of answering. Ian blushed for what had to have been the millionth time that day, a small embarrassed smile playing at the corner of his lips. He shrugged. Mickey couldn’t help the huge smile that spread on his face. “Gotta tell you, Gallagher… That’s kind of cute,” he teased.

“Oh, shut the fuck up, Milkovich.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Comments and kudos are my life :)


End file.
